


Nier Automata: The Only Male Android Adventures.

by B_Dragon99



Series: Nier Automata: The only male android. [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - All Female, Comedy, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Dragon99/pseuds/B_Dragon99
Summary: In a world where invaders from space has sent their lifeless killing machine. The remaining humans has taken refuse on the moon, leaving an all female androids army to defend the earth and win the war. But what happens when a Male model android named 9S is found and joins YoRHa? Come find out your self.





	Nier Automata: The Only Male Android Adventures.

Chapter 1: The Awaking.

 

The Commander was walking down the one of the bunkers halls. She seem to be in a quite the hurry as the heels of her boots repeatedly click against the floor. She wore her usual form fitting white leather cheongsam dress. A long tare went down on left side of her skirt so you can see her long boots covered legs as she walked. This also allows anyone to get a glimpse of the white thong like leotard she was wearing.

It had been about 3,000 years since the war started. Since the aliens and the machines arrived. Since the humans had to seek shatter on moon. With no kind of way to direct way to fight off the invaders. The humans had to build something that rival that of the aliens machines. That is when the making of androids began. An advanced fighting android army, and this army will be called. 

YoRHa. Made in the image of humans most proud and successful creations. Females.

While the humans are absence. The YoRHa will keep the earth safe from anything. But enough of the back story. In the now back with The Commander. She went up to a door and press her hand on a panel. In one second it open to reveal a huge storage room filled with supplies. She enter and the door closed behind her.

She has gotten a report from a few operators that they found something that needed her attention. Despite ignoring them at first she decided since there wasn't anything major going on in the war she’ll check whatever was the matter.

Walking farther in all the way to the back where she saw three operators crowded around something. They were all wearing the normal operator outfits. A black skin tight body suit,showing the round of their hips and outline their breasts. Black boots with silver high heels worn by all of them to add even more height on the long legged androids. All operators wore these black masks that cover the bottom half of their faces leaving only their eyes exposed.

All of course had identical appearances. The same blonde hair and blue eyes.

The Commander made her presence know by saying, “I hope you all didn't call me for a dusty box.” All the operators turn and did the regular YoRHa salute.

Even though they all were near identical to each other, with them being the same android type. They all had different hair styles. One had her hair down to the back of middle of her shoulders and wore a black hair band on top of her head. The other had hers in a small ponytail. The last wasn't that different but had done hers in a bun in the back of her head.

That one is the one that spoke to the commander. “We’re sorry for dispensing you commander.” she said.

The Commander stop in front of them and cross her arms under chest. “Whatever just hurry and show me what's so important that you needed me.”

“Yes ma.” they all said and then step aside to allow the commander to see what they were all crowded around.

She saw a big silver crate it lid was slightly lifted. A sign that they must of already pecked inside.

“A box?” the Commander asked. The three nod and one of them spoke. “Yes we found while exploring the area. It has something.” the operator paused. “Well you need to see it yourself.”

The Commander looked back at them with a raise eyebrow then moved towards the crate. She carefully lifted the lid off and took a look inside.

Once she did she gasp and back away slowly. “Get it out.” she ordered. Three did what she said and quickly move to the box and proceeded to lift something out of it.

What came out was unexpected.

An android. But it's modal was not seen before ever.

Silvery white hair, slim build, very flat chest, while skin, no breasts, no bra, and wearing just a pair of black briefs that shown a outline of something in the crotch area.

“A male model…” The Commander said to herself. “i didn't think any were made.” she looked at the deactivate android. It like it was sleeping.

“Is it functional?” she asked the three. The one with her hair down answered. “Yes, it appears to be in working condition.” the operator said.

The Commander continued to stare at the so called male android. Apparently thinking something over. Finally she order. “Wake him.”

All three operators didn't move at all and stare at their leader with questionable eyes.

Till one of the operators, the one with the black hair band. She moved directly behind the sleeping android. She lift her right hand and out of her gloved fingers came little yellow tendrils like energy wires.

The wires floated towards the android and attach to the back of its neck. “Beginning reboot process.” the operator spoke. While that was happening the commander started thinking to herself.

A android model after a male. There has never been one over the years. For some reason all androids of YoRHa were female models. There wasn't a clear reason for it but that's just the way it's been since.

And this android is clearly YoRHa made, so the idea that someone or something else made it was shot down completely in yer mind. In fact YoRHa is the only android army there is out here. Every android either in the bunker or down on earth doing a mission right now was YoRHa made.

Just YoRha and the aliens Machine lifeforms.

“Commander?”

The voice of one the operators snapped the Commander out of her little valley of thoughts. “It’s ready.” the operator said. The Commander nodded. “Very well do it.” she ordered.

A second later the wires in the android detach themselves and return to the operator.

Nothing happen at first but a few seconds later the android eyelids began to lift up, soon so did it head, and look around. As if trying to figure out where it was.

Then it eyes landed right on the Commander. The light blue eyes travel up and down the Commander, almost like it was…scanning her.

The Commander didn’t seem fazed by this though and asked. “Can you move?” The new android didn’t speak or give any reply. Instead it slowly got to it bare feet and stood. The three operators just stood and watch, but the one with the black head band had her hand with the wires in it at the ready just in case things go south.

It seem to be about 157cm. Short to say the less but then again both the Commander and the operators were naturally designed to be tall.

“Good so you do function.” the Commander said. “Anything damage?” she later asked. Just like before the little male android didn’t say nothing but it did shake its head no. 

“That good” the Commander said. She then look at the operator's. “Do an analysis on him. See what unit he is.” she ordered.

“Yes ma.” they called out.

Two of them went to each of the android and did the same wire tick the other one did before. The wires began to surround him and attach to it.

After a couple of seconds one of them called out. “It appears this is a YoRHa unit. Unit 9.” one of them said. “It’s also a scanning type. But it says it has the function to attack as well.”

The Commander narrow her eyes. There have been a few units with hybrid functions before so it wasn’t unheard off. An type B made for battle but also good at healing and vice versa she seen it all.

She move towards the androids and lend her head down a bit to stare into it’s eyes. “So a scanning huh? Is that why your eyes were searching all around?” she asked. The android remain silent.

The Commander stood back up straight to look down at the boy. “I am the YoRHa Commander.” she said proudly. “For hundred of years we have been at war. And we could use an extra set of eyes and hands.” she walked around the android in a circle to his back and then wrap her arms around him. Pushing her breasts on his bare back which he surely felt.

Putting her head next to his and said. “We be happy if you join us. Even take care of you. But you must swear your loyalty to our cause.” she then let go of him and walked back in front. Se then got into a stance and rise her right hand. Then quickly put it on her chest saying the words. “Glory to Mankind!”

Soon all the operators did the same thing and said. “Glory to Mankind!”

There was silence at first.

But then shortly and slowly the male android rise up his arm and hand, put it in a fist, and slam on his chest. Saying the words proudly and clearly “Glory to Mankind!”

They all look at him as he stare at the Commander. Finally his eyes showing some life in them. “My name 9S ma.” he said to her.

“Where do I start?”

To be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I finish playing the game I knew I had to make this before anyone else did. There's gonna be quite a few changes in this story to the game’s plot. Just letting you know that. I guess you can call it kinda AU just letting you know there's gonna be...difference. Look just enjoy and find out yourself it'll be better that way. Go ahead and leave comments about what you want to see and who knows. Maybe you'll get it. Until then K-thanks, bye.


End file.
